totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Blastoise
Blastoise is a Water pokemon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Wartortle at level 36. MrPokeguy9 Blastoise from Wartortle at Luxury Loser Land. Blastoise was on Team Charmeleon where he found himself on a strong alliance with Elekid and Sudowoodo. After Magnemite's elimination, they decided to make an inter team alliance with Turtwig, Happiny, Scyther and Larvitar where Blastoise (as Squirtle) just stood back and let Elekid and Turtwig take control. during the teams, he evolved into Wartortle and at the merge, made a solid alliance with Cherrim, which nobody know was actually a secret romance which had been going on for quite a bit of time. During the twist where people just had to vote, Blastoise received two votes along with Cherrim, but when the twist was reveal, everyone with votes would be eliminated, Blastoise was eliminated with Cherrim and was placed 17th. Blastoise was offered a place in Total Pokemon Action, which he accepted and is now competing with Cherrim in TPA. In TPA, Blastoise was placed on Team Farfetch'd along with his girlfriend Cherrim, where the two where both more focused on each other than the game which resulted in the team voting off Cherrim after Episode 2. This left Blastiose feeling vulnerable so he decided to focus more on playing the game and helping his team win immunity in order to stay in the game, however once Gliscor was eliminated, Blastoise felt safe as he believed Jellicent & Stunfisk would go before him, however, Jellicent secretly convinced Blissey that Blastoise voted with Gliscor which made the majority alliance no longer trust Blastoise, which resulted in them voting him out, where he placed 36th. Rankings: TPI: 17th TPA: 36th Mjpj189 Blastoise has been the host of Mjpj189's camp series since Gardevoir left to do modeling. He has hosted from S2-S6 and is the icon Pokemon of Mjpj189. ﻿ Tellyzx Stranded series In the Stranded series, Blastoise started out as a Squirtle on Stranded on Poke Island. He evolved into Wartortle in Episode 10 and then finally Blastoise in Episode 15. He is friends with Scizor and former rival Glalie. He was eliminated in Episode 29 because he was the weakest link in the final 7 at the time. In Stranded on Poké World Tour, he only lasted until episode 5, after fighting for the love of Rapidash against Zutzu Jr. and Salamence at that time. In Stranded on Poké High School, he had a crush on a new contestant, Kricketune. It's hinted that the two will end up together, but Kricketune continues to deny the fact that he's cute. He got eliminated in episode 20. Throughout the series, he's considered a punk who likes picking on weaklings. At the moment, his character seems to be going through some changes. Placings: Stranded on Poké Island: 7th Place Stranded on Poké World Tour: 34th Place Stranded on Poké High School: 19th Place Pokémon Legends series Blastoise was introduced on Tellyzx's Pokémon Legends series during Pokémon Legends Vs. Starters. This Blastoise, however was different from the one on Stranded. This one was "The hot guy" and attracted both Swampert & Empoleon which created a love triangle fairly early. After Swampert voted out Empoleon, the one he really loved in episode 5, he began to pretend to love Swampert for 7 episodes until he finally told his team to vote him out in episode 14. He told Swampert the truth and left her depressed. She later on hooked up with veteran Regirock. Blastoise returned in Pokemon Legends Hollywood Hotel. He arrived in episode 4, along with Kyurem and Rotom. He was also on the same time as his girlfriend, Empoleon, Team Transformers. He voted himself out after discovering he was under Heatran's control and that he was forced to vote out his own girlfriend in episode 16. He left in the following episode, along with Tornadus who was also a victim of Heatran's hypnotism. As of Episode 25 of PLHH, he's currently on the aftermath show with Empoleon and its unknown if they'll get married. 'Wave3436' There are two versions of Blastoise from Wave3436's series The first Blastoise has never been on screen,but it is revealed that she is Phione.Lindsay's boyfriend. The second Blastoise however, made his appearance on the Cosmos Vs Chaos reunion show and it was revealed that he is Typhlosion's older brother,as well as the fact he is GIGANTIC.He also had an intimacy with his sister when she was a Quilava,but ya 0.0 'Wobbcamp' 009 Category:MrPokeguy9 Contestants